Find You
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: SLASH SLASH SLASH! Boy/Boy. Its The Miz/Alex Riley on the night the Miz and R-Truth got fired. Please Review and enjoy!


Warning: Slash, Cursing, Mikey tears!

Pairing: Alex Riley/Miz

Words: 1,375

Please enjoy and Review!

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Alex frowned deeply as he threw the man he had loved...The man he would ALWAYS love out onto the concrete outside the building they were taping RAW in that night. He hated it, he had heard it was soon coming, Mike and Ronnie being let go but he tried to pretend it was just rumor...

No.

He watched the man, watched his face twist into one of pure horror and heart break, watching his big blue eyes grow wide as they slammed the door in his face. He could hear nothing over Hunter's booming voice, all he could heart was that whimper...

Mike had whimpered.

And it replayed over and over again in his head. He was pushed back through the locker room with the rest of the WWE super stars, thinking of Mike, and hearing people whispering about how sad it was with Mike's mom and Dad hear...They had been so proud to be here to see their son..

And he had gotten himself fired.

Alex's stomach churned to think about it, Mike loved the WWE so much, what would he do now?

Alex didn't know.

And that was a scary thing, Mike had always been unpredictable but he had known the man would be safe but now...Oh but now Mike was gone off with Ronnie and he had no clue.

And Ronnie...Alex's teeth clenching just THINKING about Mike being with Ronnie. Sure he was a cool guy but Mike was his...Mike had been his since day one. And now whenever he saw the shorter man he was with Ronnie, smiling and laughing, pretending to talk to himself about conspiracies and little Jimmies.

Alex sat...rather stunned while the rest of the super stars filed out, even the staff and the trainers. He was there a log time before a familiar Massachusetts accent made its way to his ears.

"What John?" Alex didn't even lift his head.

The man sat beside him, humming a bit before starting.

"Look Alex, Im sorry about Mike alright? But what are you doing just sitting here huh? I mean damn, either forget him or get your ass up and go find his stubby short ass." Cena nodded his head, glancing at Alex from the corner of his eyes.

Alex sighed, shaking his head. "Just like you did with Randy John?"

He was not stupid, he knew Cena was still pinning over his exlover.

"No." Cena shook his head. "No because I don't want you to be like me Alex, its lonely at night, really lonely, especially when you get to thinking about the guy you love so do YOURSELF a favor and get him back." And with that the man stood, jogging down the hall way to meet up with Alberto who was waiting in the lobby for him.

Alex didn't sit there for much longer, he decided he had to SOMETHING and Cena's advice wasnt so bad.

So he was off, driving into the night. Alex road by the Mizanin house hold. Mike nor Ronnie's car was there.

His heart ached as he saw Mike's mother though, crying into his fathers shoulder.

He drove on, passing all the local hotels where he noticed Ronnie's car but not Mikes...

Fuck.

He had no idea where the man could be...But he had an idea.

Mike had told him about this hide away he had in the woods behind his home, he had told Alex with one night just because they had some how gotten onto the topic of bullying. Sure the Miz was Mike'[s cover up, the Miz was his shield but Mike...The real Mike had been bullied horribly when he was younger, and even in the locker room when he had started he had been bullied by other super stars but he was Mike...He had made it better, he had evolved from the stupid rookie to a bubbly hyper boy most of the locker room enjoyed.

Alex pulled up around the back of Mike's family's home and parked, soon getting out and running off into the woods, remembering what Mike had told him about where to go.

He wound up lost out in the woods, the cool Cleveland air keeping him cold against his heated skin.

He thought he would never find Mike after around two hours of running blind through the darkness.,..until a familiar cry brought him into another direction so, even though most would this him stupid for this he ran that way, and he ran and ran until he found light... the light lead him the rest of the way, Alex broke into a clearing, finding the source of the bright light being Mike's flash light, but more so important he found Mike...Curled up in the grass, crying softly into his hands.

"Mikey..."

The man said nothing, curling tighter and shaking his head, the voice was familiar...It only took him a moment to realize who it was.

"G-Go 'way Alex." He sniffled he didn't want his old lover seeing him like this reduced to nothing.

Alex slowly stepped over, sitting down and tugging Mike into his arms, silently stroking the mans hair.

This went on for a while, Mike saying nothing even as Alex began moving him around, checking his body for marks and welts; bruises...

Alex had always loved their job but he also hated it, not for him, but for Mike, he hated seeing Mike hurt, and the man did bruise rather easily.

"Alex baby don't start that..." The man shok his head, sighing as the man continued.

"I gotta have a talk with Phil and John..." They had been told to be gentle with the boy...

But that dosent matter anymore...Mike was out of a job.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Mike sniffled softly.

"I was looking for you Mike...I was worried about you Boo."

"Don't be." Mike immediately replied, shaking his head. "I dont need your help Alex, im just fine."

Alex just rolled his eyes, Mike could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Mike baby, I know you, stop acting like the Miz for five seconds and let me love you...let me take care of you..."

Like he always did.

Moments later Mike melted into Alex's embrace, hugging him back and crying softly into his chest.

He didn;t know what he was going to do now, He didnt know how he would get money...But he did know he had Alex...

And that was good enough.

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):)):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Love it? Hate? Kinda sorta? Lemme know! review!  
><strong>

**Mike:** Why am I always the girl?

**Alex:** Because you whine like one

**MyBizTheMiz:** *Sobs* MIKEY!

**Mike:** What?

**MyBizTheMiz:** YOU WERE FIRED!

**Mike:** Ill be back...

**Alex:** Yeah, and until then ill cuddle him to dead.

**MyBizTheMiz:** Can I watch?

**Mike:** Sure...

**MyBizTheMiz:** Yay! All better!

**R-Truth:** But what about Jimmy!

**Mike:** What about em?

**R-Truth:** Tell em to review!

**Mike:** Oh yeah...You should review!

**Alex:** Uh...are you still on about that consipiracy?

**R-Truth:** Yes Ninja! C-O-N...spiracy!

**MyBizTheMiz**: REVIEW!

**-Science-**


End file.
